The Waiting is the Hardest Thing
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Lucifer knows he's missing something from his life, but he doesn't know he sees his missing piece every day and he doesn't realise how precious one person can be. But then he discovers that she's leaving. Can he stop her before she does? Please R&R!
1. Her Pain

**Summary: **AU. Lucifer knows he's missing something from his life, but he doesn't know he sees his missing piece every day and he doesn't realise how precious one person can be. But then he discovers that she's leaving. Can he stop her before she does? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**Characters/Pairings: **OC. Alaina Singer/Lucifer (eventual), Lucifer/Minor OCs, Lucifer/Meg, Michael/Ruby, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jess, Jimmy/Amelia, Gabriel/Jo, Crowley/Anna, Chuck/Becky, Lilith (five years old - Ruby's sister), Ash, Alastair, Bobby, Karen, John, Mary.

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! My head is bursting with ideas and this had to be written down! I don't know how many chapters it'll be but we'll see *chuckles*. That rhymed.

ANYWAY! It's going to be set from both Lucifer and Alaina's sides, and I hope you enjoy! Nothing like a bit of high school drama.

I also want to thank people for welcoming me back and I can assure it's the best thing ever to be back online (even if I only missed updating for six days).

Please don't be shy and leave a review! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

The Waiting is the Hardest Thing **

**Chapter One: Her Pain **

She watched Lucifer Milton pressing Meg Masters to the wall of the corridor school, kissing her lips feverishly as his gorgeous hands tangled in her thick dark locks. A sigh escaped the observor's lips as she watched, leaning back against the lockers and looking to her feet that were clad in white and pink sneakers. She ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde curls and sighed, dark green eyes closing before she willed her tears away and opened her locker.

It pained her to see him with so many girls, to see him with them all because they wanted to say they'd dated the hottest guy in school. He was, even hotter than her friend Dean Winchester, who, it had to be said, was one of the hottest guys on the planet. Her father kinda wanted her to get together with Dean, since they'd sort of been close as young children and her mother had always viewed them as the perfect couple, but Dean Winchester, as it transpired was gay and dating Lucifer's cousin, Castiel Novak. Castiel was a shy person, one who was sensitive but often got confused by the most trivial things, which of course made everyone laugh, but not in a nasty way. She turned to see Castiel's identical twin Jimmy and his girlfriend Amelia heading down the corridor, followed by Lucifer's adopted brother, Gabriel and his girlfriend, Jo Harvelle.

Sam, Dean's little brother was heading down the corridor the opposite way with his girlfriend, Jess Moore, fingers entwined and love-stricken grins plastered over their faces, bless them. Oh, and there was Lucifer's older non-identical twin, Michael heading down with his partner in crime, Ruby Johnson, stopping to kiss in competition with Meg and Lucifer. The observor sighed again, only to feel a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ali?"

Alaina turned to see her friend Anna smiling gently at her, a look of concern washing over her stunning eyes.

"Huh?" Alaina asked, looking at the girl a mere year her junior.

Anna was a stunning redhead, beautiful in more ways than people could count, and she was dating the school's only British student, Crowley. No-one knew Crowley's surname or if indeed that was his surname, and not his first name, but girls swooned over the eighteen year old because of his charm and his accent, not to mention how rich and handsome he was.

"Stop thinking about my brother..." Anna said softly, "You're only causing yourself pain."

"I can't." Alaina replied, looking up at her friend with her big, brown, bloodshot eyes that were stinging with the signs of tears, "I just can't."

"Hello, darling."

Anna smiled at Alaina who wiped her forming tears and chuckled, gasping as two arms wound around her waist.

"Crowley!"

Anna spun around and kissed her boyfriend's lips, Crowley responding feverishly. God, how many couples did Alaina have to see kissing today? She opened her locker and grabbed her bag, seeing no-one turn to wish her goodbye before she left school, finding herself being followed by none other than Becky Rosen, the girl who was dating Chuck Shurley, one of Castiel's best friends.

"Hey, Ali!" She called, taking in the girl's sad look, "You thinkin' of Lucifer again?"

Alaina just smiled weakly at Becky and sighed.

"I just wanna go home, okay?" She said sadly, "I'm sorry, Becky...we'll talk tomorrow, huh?"

Becky nodded and hugged her friend before heading back to find Chuck, no doubt to kiss his face off like ever fucker else was doing. Damn that pissed Alaina off. She moved through the crowds only to feel yet another person tap her shoulder. She sighed and turned to see Ash, Jo Harvelle's cousin. No-one knew his surname either which puzzled everyone greatly. He never revealed it but was known as Dr. Badass, simply because that's what he was.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said, Alaina smiling in response, "You up for the movies on Saturday?"

Alaina looked up at Ash and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on!" He huffed, "I'm going, Dean and Cas going, Jo and Gabe are going, Sam and Jess are going too..."

"Great so I can be surrounded by people eating each other's faces off?" Alaina breathed, "Don't think so, but thanks anyway."

She turned and walked away, Ash calling after her.

"Lucifer's going."

She stopped and turned, looking back at the slightly older boy before raising her eyebrow again.

"Okay, fine...it was just gonna be me and you, but come on!" He pleaded, "Spend a little time with me, huh? It'll be great!"

Ash had always had a crush on her, it was no secret and she was okay with it. Often she wondered if maybe dating him would take her mind off of Lucifer, but she didn't know if she wanted that to happen. She sighed and rolled her eyes, a smile spreading across her full lips. God, she was like her mom, Ash noticed, although that didn't creep him out maybe as much as it should.

"Okay...you got me."

Ash grinned and hugged her tight, feeling her hug him back before sighing with content.

"I'll pick you up at what...six-thirtyish?"

"Okay." Alaina replied, "See you then."

She turned and walked out of the gates, heading back towards her house to spend the night in her room alone, as usual. She wasn't normally so quiet, but since she'd really started to fall for Lucifer, Alaina had become sort of isolated, not really wanting to go out anywhere or hang out with friends. They had Friday off this week because of a teacher training day, so she was going to do a bit of exam revision and then just relax.

She wondered if her "date" with Ash (as he'd consider it) would be enough to take her mind off of things for a while.

-TBC-

* * *

**Ohhh I'm gonna like writing this! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. A Friend in Need

**Summary: **AU. Lucifer knows he's missing something from his life, but he doesn't know he sees his missing piece every day and he doesn't realise how precious one person can be. But then he discovers that she's leaving. Can he stop her before she does? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**Characters/Pairings: **OC. Alaina Singer/Lucifer (eventual), Lucifer/Minor OCs, Lucifer/Meg, Michael/Ruby, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jess, Jimmy/Amelia, Gabriel/Jo, Crowley/Anna, Chuck/Becky, Lilith (five years old - Ruby's sister), Ash, Alastair, Bobby, Karen, John, Mary.

**A/N: **This fic is gonna end up dark in places, because Alaina's gonna go through a confusing time as well as Lucifer, so enjoy and I won't make it too dark, but it'll be a little messed up and strange at times.

**

* * *

The Waiting is the Hardest Thing **

**Chapter Two: A Friend in Need  
**

As Lucifer pulled Meg through his front door, the two of them ran upstairs to his room, locking the door and collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Meg's shirt flew off, Lucifer's joining hers in moments. He bit her neck and kissed it as he pressed her into the mattress, Meg unfastening her bra and throwing it to the floor with Lucifer's clothes. She smiled as his lips met her chest, hands reaching up her short black skirt to her panties. Thank God! She'd been waiting all day for this.

He pulled the underwear from Meg's body, leaving her in just her skirt. He unbuckled himself and kicked his jeans off, slipping his boxers off before pulling her skirt down and kissing his way down her body, pulling her towards the edge of the bed and kneeling at the foot of it, his head disappearing between her thighs.

"Oh God!" Meg cried, fingers twisting in the bed sheets as Lucifer worked magic with his tongue.

She gasped and moaned, rocking her hips against the older teen's ministrations. Lucifer pulled away, gripping her thighs as he slid a condom on and entered her, kissing her feverishly before moving his hips against hers, both of them moaning at the sensations.

"Fuck..." Lucifer breathed, beginning to pound into Meg as she moaned and gasped at his movements.

She gripped his forearms, grimacing and gritting her teeth before reaching up and biting his neck, suckling at it to bring the blood to the surface, leaving him with a stunning reminder on his neck of their passionate encounter. He was close and both of them began to sweat, Meg's hair growing damp he found as he ran his hands through it.

"Lucifer..." She breathed, "Oh my God! M'gonna come..."

"That's what I like to hear..." Lucifer chuckled, moaning as he thrust deeply and Meg arched from the mattress, their bodies meeting and her ample breasts meeting his chest, "Fuck, Meg..."

With that, they stared at one another, sharing rough kisses before Meg lay back on the mattress, body arching slightly while Lucifer struggled to support himself on his shaking arms, the pair of them coming hard as they rode through their orgasm. Lucifer collapsed on top of Meg and regained his breath, kissing her lips again before pulling back and grinning at her.

"Atta girl."

Meg grinned, Lucifer pulling out of her as they covered themselves with the sheets and lay side by side, Lucifer wrapping an arm around Meg who lit a cigarette, relaxing against Lucifer and taking a drag, chuckling and snuggling down with him.

"Damn, you're good..." She said, regaining her breath, "The girls were right."

Lucifer's smile dropped at that and he rolled his eyes. He'd done it all to himself though, by sleeping with so many girls. He felt that familiar feeling of emptiness and that feeling of a bare space inside him, one that couldn't be filled by any of the girls he'd been with. He'd normally call his best friend, Alaina after they left him and talked. It made him feel just a little better than he did; made him feel worthy and that little happier. He didn't know why. Meg finished her cigarette and left it on the metal coaster on the bedside table, kissing Lucifer's cheek before getting dressed and winking at him.

"Thanks, babe." She said, "See you later."

That was it. They were over.

Lucifer sank back against the pillows, looking to his cell phone and biting his lip, eyes closing as he heard the front door slam. At least he'd had sex again, right? Who the fuck was he kidding? This life sucked, he knew, but he just couldn't fill that empty space, and for now, fucking plenty girls just seemed to do the trick for him (at least for the thirty minutes or so it lasted for) so he'd stick with that for now. Thirty minutes of completeness a week did him fine...didn't it?

He trailed back through the girls he'd slept with, his first being a girl called Amber who seemed pretty content with his performance and of course the word had spread, his reputation grew and then he'd slept with at least twenty girls in the space of five months. He still ached from that empty part of him though, that incomplete feeling returning to him when they left. It made him, more often than not, want to break down and cry, but he didn't. He was Lucifer Novak for fuck's sake, he didn't cry.

He was the high school stud and he had to keep that reputation up. It was expected. He never knew though that the missing piece of him was there every day, there all the time and right under his nose. He didn't know he'd get that very special girl falling into a state of mind where she thought that the more experienced she was, the more he'd love her. He didn't know that he might lose that special girl. Mostly, he didn't know the missing piece of him was the one he turned to when he needed to talk, the one who he relied on and who relied on him. He didn't know his missing piece was Alaina. If only he did.

* * *

Alaina's cell phone rang and she checked the caller ID, seeing the name and smiling. His family were all named after angels, yet he was the only one who had his angelic status as the caller ID. Morning Star. Taking a deep breath, Alaina let it ring for a moment before answering, putting her laptop down and settling against her pillows.

"Hey, Lucifer."

_"Ali..." _

"You okay?"

_"Yeah...I guess...you?" _

"I'm okay."

There was silence and then the confirmation came through.

_"Meg left me." _

Alaina sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead, grimacing before answering.

"I'm sorry, hun." She breathed, "You wanna go out or anything?"

_"Um...could you come over?" _Lucifer asked, _"Please?" _

Alaina fought to suppress a sigh and she nodded, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Okay. I'm on my way, sweetheart." She said softly, "I'll be twenty minutes."

The two of them hung up and Alaina shed her tears before slipping on her jacket and sneakers, grabbing her keys and cell phone before setting of towards the Milton house. She hated to hear Lucifer hurting like he did when his girls left him. He wasn't with anyone for more than a few days and she knew that sex was a part of those few days, almost like the final hurdle to cross. She was still a virgin. He didn't do virgins, or so Meg and Cassie had told him. Cassie was one of her best friends too, so she trusted her.

She just hoped Lucifer was okay when she got to him. She hated seeing him trying to put on a smile, when clearly he wasn't happy, although he told her why, but there was something he was hiding.

-TBC-


	3. Shadow on my Back Seat

**Summary: **AU. Lucifer knows he's missing something from his life, but he doesn't know he sees his missing piece every day and he doesn't realise how precious one person can be. But then he discovers that she's leaving. Can he stop her before she does? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**Characters/Pairings: **OC. Alaina Singer/Lucifer (eventual), Lucifer/Minor OCs, Lucifer/Meg, Michael/Ruby, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jess, Jimmy/Amelia, Gabriel/Jo, Crowley/Anna, Chuck/Becky, Lilith (five years old - Ruby's sister), Ash, Alastair, Bobby, Karen, John, Mary.

**

* * *

The Waiting is the Hardest Thing **

**Chapter Three: Shadow on my Back Seat**

The knock on the door alerted Lucifer and he swallowed thickly before telling whoever it was to come in. The door open and there she stood, Alaina, his best friend and soul comfort (only he didn't know that yet). She smiled softly and closed the door behind her, noticing the thickness of the sex in the air and wincing a little at cigarette scent that hung in the atmosphere.

"Hey, Lucifer," She said sweetly, walking towards the bed and sitting beside him, seeing him wearing the Guns 'n' Roses shirt she'd bought him for Christmas a few years before, not knowing if he had any clothes on beneath the sheets or not, "I'm sorry about Meg, sweetheart."

Lucifer did what he always would. He sat up and pulled Alaina close to him, resting his forehead on her shoulder, and every time, she held him back, rocking him in her arms and keeping him close to her. She'd be damn near to tears every time too, but this wasn't about her.

It never was.

* * *

Saturday came quicker than anticipated and Alaina was getting ready for her "date" with Ash. Ash drove a dark blue '69 Ford Mustang that you'd hear coming a mile away because of the god awful noise it made. She didn't feel safe in that car ever, but it was Ash driving and he was always careful, especially if Alaina was in the front seat. Right on cue, she heard that familiar rumbling and sighed, trying to put on a smile before grabbing her purse and cell phone before heading downstairs.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way home, okay?" She said to her parents, her father giving her a warning look.

"Be careful, honey." He said, "Let me know when you're there safe."

Alaina nodded and headed out of the door, her mother turning to her father.

"Bobby...she's eighteen..." She said softly, rubbing her husband's arm reassuringly.

"I know, Karen, but I can't help but worry...especially with this whole Ash-likes-her-but-she-loves-Lucifer thing..." Bobby replied, "I can't help but worry..."

"Relax, honey." Karen said sweetly, kissing his cheek and hugging him, "She'll be fine."

With that, she wandered into the kitchen and began to make dinner, Bobby sighing and standing with his hands on his hips. She was right. Alaina was at an age where she could take care of herself, where she was leaving school to go to college and head out into the adult world alone. It wasn't the way it used to be when people were married off before heading into the adult world, but Bobby couldn't help wishing his child was in a stable relationship with someone else who could protect her when he or her mother couldn't. He played Karen's words over in his head, _she'll be fine_.

If only Karen was right.

* * *

Through the movie, all Alaina could think about was Lucifer, as usual. He didn't do virgins. Those words from Meg and Cassie rang out through her head and she looked at the eighteen year old next to her, his arm wound around her as he dug his other hand into the popcorn. She could lose her virginity tonight. Maybe Lucifer would want her then. She leaned over bravely, turning Ash's face with a gentle hand before kissing his lips, Ash's eyes widening before he melted and began to kiss her back. Kissing while watching the remake of _A Nightmare on Elm Street_! Who'd have thought? This would be her first intimate-ish encounter since her two year relationship with Andy Gallagher. She'd actually been scared by the fumble he got of her chest behind the bike sheds at school and had been a little timid ever since, but not tonight.

Ash gripped her hair at the back, leaning into her neck before kissing it and then back up to her lips.

"Car?"

Alaina nodded and Ash led her to the car, both of them climbing in the backseat while Ash leaned forward, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a condom. Ash was no stranger to fucking girls in the back of his car. He'd done more than three times, Alaina had heard, so he'd know what he was doing, but as for her...she was purely _terrified_. Ash kissed her tenderly and pulled his jacket and shirt off, lifting Alaina's off and kissing her neck and chest.

"You wanna...um?" Ash asked, Alaina just nodding despite her fear which earned her a grin from Ash.

He was getting laid tonight. That's actually, in reality, all that Ash cared about, but his schoolboy feelings for Alaina made him think he was so happy because it was her he was about to sleep with. He was taking the girl's virginity and it didn't mean as much to him as it should've. He reached up her skirt and pulled down her panties, unfastening himself and stroking himself until he was hard, Alaina looking at the ceiling as he slid the condom on, bending one of her legs back and curling it around his body before kissing her lips and pushing inside of her.

There was a horrible groan of pain from Alaina's lips and Ash began to move his hips, the younger teen clawing at his back and gripping his hair and letting out gasps and cries of pain. She wasn't prepared, she wasn't relaxed, and she wasn't being cared for as she should've been. She immediately began to regret her choice and as Ash came hard into the condom, Alaina screamed, Ash kissing her to keep her quiet so they wouldn't get caught before pulling himself from her, passing her an old t-shirt to place between her legs before getting dressed and winking.

"Thanks for that, Ali..." Ash breathed, "That was fucking awesome."

Alaina bit back her tears and got herself dressed, sliding her panties on when she stopped bleeding and climbing out of the car as Ash pulled up outside her house.

"See you on Monday!" He called, just leaving her outside the house and heading off.

Her innocence was gone and the man who took it had just driven away. She felt dirty and sick. She regretted it. She wished she'd waited for someone who loved her, and everyone was going to think her a whore now...oh God, what if her parents found out.

She headed into the house, her parents waiting for her as she entered.

"Why didn't you call?" Bobby asked immediately, Alaina just breaking into tears, unable to hide her shame and pain anymore before running upstairs, Bobby looking at Karen worriedly who ran upstairs after her baby girl.

"Ali?" Karen asked, knocking on her daughter's bedroom door, "Ali, it's your mom...can I come in?"

Just hearing sobbing, Karen opened the door to find her child laying on the bed just sobbing her heart out, immediately worrying her mother to the point of feeling physically sick.

"Alaina, what happened?"

Alaina just sat up, hugging her mother tight and sobbing against her. Karen had a good idea about what was wrong, for one thing, she took in the way her daughter limped into the house, and also, she'd been this upset when she'd been in the situation she suspected her daughter was in.

"Honey...did you sleep with Ash?"

Alaina looked up and flushed with shame, her mother grimacing and pulling her baby girl closer.

"Oh, sweetheart..."

"H-how did you know?" Alaina asked, her mother smiling sweetly and sympathetically at her child.

"How do you think your dad and I got together?"

Alaina winced at the imagery but felt relieved that she wasn't the only person to lose their virginity on a first date.

"He took me to the park, we ended up sleeping together in his truck...and we didn't see each other for months after," Karen said, "So, I know how confusing the whole thing was and is to you, baby girl."

"Momma..."

Alaina hugged her mother tight and Karen whispered soft assurances to her, the teenager not caring if she sounded like a frightened four year old.

"Don't worry," She said softly, "I won't tell your father..."

Alaina let out a relieved sob and her mother continued to rock her in her embrace.

"Was it just a spur of the moment idea?"

The teenager nodded, Karen kissing her head and stroking her head gently.

"Get some sleep, sweetie."

"I love you, Mom..."

"Love you, Ali."

With that, her mother turned the light out and tucked her daughter in, kissing her cheek and whispering words of love before smiling and leaving the room. Alaina was so grateful to have a mother as loving and understanding as the one she had. Maybe now she had a chance with Lucifer after all.

-TBC-


	4. That Kinda Lovin'

**Summary: **AU. Lucifer knows he's missing something from his life, but he doesn't know he sees his missing piece every day and he doesn't realise how precious one person can be. But then he discovers that she's leaving. Can he stop her before she does? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**Characters/Pairings: **OC. Alaina Singer/Lucifer (eventual), Lucifer/Minor OCs, Lucifer/Meg, Michael/Ruby, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jess, Jimmy/Amelia, Gabriel/Jo, Crowley/Anna, Chuck/Becky, Lilith (five years old - Ruby's sister), Ash, Alastair, Bobby, Karen, John, Mary.

**A/N: **Okay, so this is where the angsty stuff begins to kick in. Hope you enjoy, but I'd better warn you it may get darker in upcoming chapters.

Anyway, have fun reading, and don't be shy and please leave a review!

xxxxxx

**

* * *

The Waiting is the Hardest Thing **

**Chapter Four: That Kinda Lovin' **

Lucifer got the shock of a lifetime on Monday when Ash sauntered past him, grabbing his arm and pulling him close.

"Dude, I finally got to fuck Alaina."

The older teen felt anger suddenly flood through his system which confused him to a great extent. Why was he so cross about this? Well, Alaina was his best friend, but he saw her walk down the corridor past Ash and completely ignore him. Was she angry at him for something or were they not together? Was she just pretending they weren't together or something?

"Aren't you gonna go and see your girl, bro?" Lucifer asked, Ash huffing out a laugh.

"Oh, she ain't my girl." He said, Lucifer blinking in shock, "We fucked in the car after seeing a movie on Saturday and that was it. Damn, she makes hot noises..."

"Dude, she's a virgin." Lucifer snapped, Ash suddenly looking as though he'd got it, "Oh...that's why she was groaning and stuff..."

Lucifer shook his head.

"You didn't know?"

"Of course I knew, you idiot." Ash replied, "She's fucking gorgeous, dude. She's more than good enough for you, I can tell you."

Lucifer suppressed a growl and went over to the younger teen who stood by her locker, looking ashamed and sad as she collected some books and put some others in the locker.

"Hey, Ali."

She gasped and gazed up at him, Lucifer knowing full well that she knew he'd been told. Before he could say anything she headed off hastily down the corridor, Lucifer sighing sadly and watching her leave. He felt sorry for her, for one, losing her virginity to Ash must've sucked, since all the guy really cared about was getting off and that being all. Secondly, he felt bad because the poor girl had practically being used, just so Ash could say he'd screwed her first. He actually felt sick that someone would do that to his best friend, but he was snapped out of his thoughts by a gentle hand squeezing his arm.

"Luce?"

He turned to see his latest girlfriend, Abbie Harrison, a blonde who was in Alaina's history class. He grinned and leaned down, kissing the sexy girl's lips deeply before sliding their hands together.

* * *

At lunchtime that day, Alaina resigned herself to the library, not wanting to eat anything because she felt unusual. She craved to be held and kissed, even to feel what it was like to be fucked without it hurting. She craved the attention from a man and she frightened herself, feeling herself panicking as she sat in her seat. This wasn't _her_. She was normally a good girl, one who didn't just willing throw herself at men.

Meanwhile, Alastair Jackson was heading down the corridor to the library, Ruby passing him and telling him about Alaina. He grinned to himself, Ruby suddenly regretting telling him before she hurried away, not telling a single soul that she'd just told Alastair the good news (in his eyes). The oldest teen in school headed over to Alaina and sat by her side, knowing that she had no idea about his reputation or what she did to Pamela Barnes, the girl who left the previous year.

Maybe she was a year older than him, but he'd dated her and he was a kinky bastard in the bedroom. He didn't mind his slow, gentle sex but there were times when he was a sadistic son of a bitch, and he'd caused such severe injuries to her back, which she'd blamed on a biking accident, and spent her last half of the year off school with her injuries. Alaina looked up at him and smiled weakly. She was always nice to people, maybe too precious and too nice to taint with scarring.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Alastair said, Alaina's eyes filling with tears before she looked away, "Is it about Ash?"

Her head snapped up and she stared at him, flushing with embarrassment. Oh dear God, she was beautiful. She was going to be practically pure when he got her, never pleasured, never made to scream in sexual ecstasy like he could make her do. Oh, he couldn't wait to...he just couldn't wait.

"How do you...?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me..."

Alaina nodded and looked back at her work.

"You don't deserve to be treated the way he treated you." Alastair told her, Alaina looking at him with shock as though she couldn't believe it had been said to her, "I'd never treat you that way..."

Alaina didn't know, even until the day she died why she did this, but she leaned over and kissed Alastair's lips, the older teen kissing her back and holding her close, as though she meant something to him. What Alaina didn't know was that she meant nothing to him at all, except a sweet accessory to have on his arm, a pleasure toy to fuck whenever he pleased and someone who'd hurt her, but through her confusion over impressing Lucifer and her love for him, she fell into this trap, one that, yes, she would get out of easily, but that would knock some sense into both her and Lucifer.

Lucifer walked past the library looking for her, stopping and gasping as he saw them together. He wanted to rag that bastard off of her, for other reasons than the fact he was just a horrendous person to date. But who was he to say? It was her life after all, but he couldn't help feeling guilt gnawing at him for not saying anything. Alastair was dangerous but maybe it was a lesson Alaina had to learn on her own. Good God, what on Earth was he saying?

* * *

Alaina looked at Alastair with nervous eyes as he rested above her, leading her into a false sense of security as he entered her gently, the younger teen gasping at the sensation of being entered painlessly. It actually felt great, and she closed her eyes, sighing as Alastair kissed her lips tenderly before feeling his arms around her.

"Ali..." He breathed, laying flush against her and kissing her lips, "You're so beautiful, sweetheart."

Alaina sighed at the words and moaned softly, unable to comprehend the amazing feeling she got when Alastair thrust slowly. He really was a handsome young man, not unlike Dean in his looks which comforted her a little. He rocked his hips, remembering that she was still quite innocent with sex.

"Move your hips with mine, baby." He whispered, Alaina rocking against him experimentally and moaning as she did.

"Oh, Alastair..." She breathed, "Oh God..."

She had to keep quiet because Alastair's mother was downstairs and she bit her lip, barely able to keep the sounds in.

"Shhh..." Alastair whispered, "I know it's difficult, but shhh..."

He held her close, making sure she felt a little cared for as he thrust, sliding their hands together and speeding his movements up. Alaina sighed, breathing quakily as she let out the smallest moan in his ear, feeling something strange happening in her abdomen. She suddenly felt shivers wrack her body and she gripped her boyfriend tightly, panting and arching through her third orgasm of the evening. Her thighs twitched against his, Alastair suddenly grunting as he came into the condom. She wouldn't let him near her unless he wore a condom, but he preferred them.

He couldn't get over the fact that she'd let him sleep with her on the first date, but he'd seen the way she was looking at him in Biology and felt the way she pressed herself to him as she met him by his car when he went to take her to his place. She'd told her parents she was with Lucifer, which of course they believed because they didn't think their child could do any wrong. She felt somewhat ashamed of behaving like such a whore but she craved care and attention, craved being held and kissed by another person because it's what she'd wanted for so long from Lucifer and something she'd never gained, not in the sense she craved it. Alastair settled above Alaina and kissed her lips tenderly, holding her close and stroking her face gently.

The poor girl had no idea what she was letting herself in for.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far and please, please leave a review! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. I'll Learn From My Mistakes

**Summary: **AU. Lucifer knows he's missing something from his life, but he doesn't know he sees his missing piece every day and he doesn't realise how precious one person can be. But then he discovers that she's leaving. Can he stop her before she does? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**Characters/Pairings: **OC. Alaina Singer/Lucifer (eventual), Lucifer/Minor OCs, Lucifer/Meg, Michael/Ruby, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jess, Jimmy/Amelia, Gabriel/Jo, Crowley/Anna, Chuck/Becky, Lilith (five years old - Ruby's sister), Ash, Alastair, Bobby, Karen, John, Mary.

**A/N: **OMG It's been forever since I updated this! I'M SORRY! Please forgive me as I present this new chapter! I hope you've enjoyed so far and I thanks for the support!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**The Waiting is the Hardest Thing **

**Chapter Five: I'll Learn From My Mistakes**

Everyone was concerned by the black eye that Alaina arrived at school with, especially Lucifer, who took her to one side to ask her what had happened.

"Did...Alastair?"

"No!" Alaina lied, "No, I had an accident...involving a set of stairs..."

She and Alastair had been together for six weeks now, and Alaina had changed a lot. She'd started to wear slightly darker clothes and she wore darker make-up, she hung around with the kids who she normally was afraid of and she and Alastair were together practically all the time. It just didn't seem normal, their relationship. It was like she was being held to ransom with him all the time.

"Ali, don't lie to me..." Lucifer began, Alaina cutting him off with a push.

"Fuck you!" She spat, "Don't you dare accuse me of lying, you fucking jerk! And don't you dare accuse my boyfriend of beating me!"

"Ali, I'm sorry..." Lucifer breathed, Alaina just turning and walking away from him, "Alaina!"

* * *

"Fuck!" Alaina cried as Alistair pounded into her, her body quaking as she felt her orgasm approaching, "Oh, God, yes!"

"Come for me..." Alistair breathed in her ear, "Good girl, come on..."

Alaina cried out and buried her face in Alistair's pillows, pulling them around her face as her legs became weak, her knees failing her as she fell onto her stomach. He came hard into the condom and collapsed on top of her, pulling from her body as she turned onto her back before leaning down to kiss her. Instead he slapped her face.

"I didn't tell you to turn around." He said, Alaina jumping up back onto her hands and knees while she shivered at the feel of Alistair's tongue in her entrance.

"Fuck..."

"Shut up!"

Alaina bit her lip and whimpered as her legs trembled, trying her best to keep the sounds in before another slap came her way. She came hard again and felt sick as Alistair continued to work his tongue, and as he smacked her backside, he grinned at her failure to hide her gasp of shock.

"Go home." He snarled, watching her rush to grab her clothes before she threw them on and ran out of his home, returning to her own.

She got through the door and met the eyes of her parents who looked incredibly concerned by the state of the red mark on her face.

"So it's true...?" Karen asked, Alaina looking confused, "He hits you?"

"NO! No, he..."

"Ali, don't lie to us, baby." Bobby said, shaking his head softly, "His hand print is on your cheek."

Alaina bowed her head and sighed, her eyes filling with tears as she just started to sob. Bobby moved towards her and pulled her close to him to hold her, pain shooting through his chest at the state of his baby girl. The poor thing didn't deserve to be beaten at all, and Bobby knew he'd have to get the police involved. While he called the police, Karen took Alaina upstairs to take photos of her injuries.

* * *

Lucifer found himself shocked when Alaina appeared at school with little make up on, her normal clothes on and with her hand in Ash's. Ash liked her and she liked Ash, and after a roasting from Bobby, Ash had sworn to look after her. Lucifer was feeling more of a pull towards Alaina all the time, and while she dated worthless guys he felt that emptiness inside him opening up even more. It was nothing to do with her, though. He was sure of it. Ash turned to Alaina and looked at her with sad, guilty eyes before he leaned down to kiss her. Something twisted inside Lucifer at that and he turned away to Abbie, who was pulling on his arm. This girl was stupidly impatient and it got on Lucifer's nerves big time. He kept wanting to go and check on Alaina but Abbie was more important it seemed.

"Come on, baby." She said, "Gimme a kiss."

Lucifer did, the two heading over to Alaina and Ash who were embracing and holding one another close.

"If I knew that was gonna happen to you..." Ash was saying, Alaina hushing him and kissing him gently.

"It's okay." She whispered, "You didn't know. It's okay."

"Hey, Ali." Lucifer said softly, watching her cuddle up to Ash as she bowed her head, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." She said quietly, "You?"

"I'm good, thanks." Lucifer replied, "Where's Alistair?"

"Down town." Ash said, holding Alaina closer to his body, "Where he should be."

He kissed her head and rubbed her back, not surprised when tears filled her eyes as she hugged him close.

"Shhh," He soothed, being so much more gentle than he had been before, "Please, don't cry."

Lucifer bit his lap and rubbed Alaina's back, Abbie going to grab his hand while he moved away from her. Ash understood how close Alaina and Lucifer were so he didn't try to stop the contact as the two hugged each other.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday..." She whispered, "I wish I'd told you..."

"I'd have killed the fucker, Ali, you know that." Lucifer replied, "Don't be sorry, okay? We're all here for you if you need us."

"Thank you." Alaina said, taking a deep breath, "Thank you."

Lucifer let her go, rubbing her back and letting Ash take care of her before leading Abbie away, turning to see everyone fussing over Alaina.

* * *

Abbie whimpered as Lucifer licked and nipped at her neck, the young girl breathing heavily as he moved inside her. God, she was fucking beautiful, sweating, writhing, shivering beneath him as he fucked her deep and slow. She held him to her body, gasping and moaning as he sped up his movements. Finally, they climaxed, both settling and kissing each other gently as they did. Lucifer expected the usual. She was gonna get up and leave him, but she didn't. She curled up to him and cuddled him, and he held her in return, pressing kisses to her sticky flesh.

"Oh, Luce..." She breathed, "You're incredible."

Lucifer chuckled and kissed her softly, not able to fight the tug of pain in his chest. He felt incomplete.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
